Family And Revenge!
by MsAnimefreak92
Summary: Kagome is once again kidnapped! This time it's more complicated, a demon wanting revenge and blood, not to mention Kagome is eight months pregnant! What will Inuyasha do when his home and family's life hangs in the balance! What caused this demon to want such awful revenge on Inuyasha? The past holds all the answers, but at what cost to everything and everyone around him?
1. A Home Destroyed And Kagome Kidnapped!

**I decided to write a sequel to Love, Fight, Kids What?**

Kagome sat washing her hands in the spring sighing as Inuyasha stopped beside her.

"How are you feeling, Kagome?" he asked as he knelt down.

She glanced over at him smiling "I'm a bit tired, but I'll be fine. Think you can help me up?"

Inuyasha's grip was strong and gentle as he lifted his pregnant wife from the ground. She was eight months along now and she was definitely showing well. According to Keade she could be having more than one and with her now being a half demon she had more to deal with than most. He gazed into her eyes for a long time before she touched his cheek gently, her fingertips cool from the water. Then she began to walk toward Keade's hut where she had emerged from moments ago.

"Kagome, should you still be working in your condition?" Inuyasha asked for what felt like the hundredth time.

"I'll be fine, I can't leave Keade to do everything when she is at such an age." She gasped, even small walks taking its toll on her body now.

Kagome suddenly froze, Inuyasha moved in front of her. Unfortunately she wasn't focused on anything, her eyes focused distantly on something no one else could see. As part of her half demon power she had begun to envision things not only during her sleep, but during the day. He could tell she was breathing deep shallow breaths as she finally focused on him.

"Someone's coming, I didn't see him or her clearly, there will be a note, but he/she may be after something important. Its bad news Inuyasha, they're dangerous!" she gasped hugging him with fear making her whole body tremble.

Inuyasha picked her up with ease; he had lifted her so many times like this that it unfazed him "Alright, I'll warn the others, but first you need rest no matter what you say. Shippo can take time to help the old lady."

He took her off to their house and was careful to lay her gently on their cot. He kissed her forehead gently covering her up and Kagome grabbed his hand.

She smiled tiredly as she spoke "Come back soon as you can, please."

He nodded giving one last look before hurrying off.

* * *

Kagome awoke awhile later to footsteps and she eased herself up into a sitting position. She could already tell by the smell it wasn't Inuyasha and she tensed. She looked around realizing her bow was on the other side of the room and it would take too long to get to it in the time this person could attack her. The person walked in covered by a shroud to conceal their identity.

"Priestess Kagome, I'm so sorry to intrude, but I need your help." A woman's voice came from the figure, but the voice was slightly muffled.

Kagome was nervous, but she always would help someone in need if she could "Why come to me in my condition? I'm sure Keade could help."

The figure moved closer more urgent now "No it must be you! I need some of your blood it could cure someone, I'm sure of it!"

"Why my blood, I don't understand." Kagome slowly forced herself up slowly scared now "I have a feeling you're lying."

The figure's laugh was bitter "I guess you can't easily be fooled now, but I do need your blood. You see, I was long ago injured by your mate, husband, whatever you call him. I had a spell by an evil witch cast so that I could exact my revenge. Your blood is the key to what I need not only revenge, but there was something else too. I'd go into more detail, but that vile half demon is on his way back."

Kagome moved for her bow, but the visitor was much faster blocking her way. Suddenly something was blown into her face, she instantly realized it was an herb known to immobilize and induce sleep that was crushed into powder. Before she could react she fell into the figure unable to move. Her mind was hazy now, but there was no denying the sight of piercing red eyes staring at her from under the figure's hood. Kagome desperately fought against the sleepiness and darkness, but it soon won over and the figure was carrying her out of the hut.

* * *

Inuyasha had definitely heard more than one voice in the distance as he hurried back to the house, but the smell in the air and the sight of smoke alerted him quickly. Kagome was in trouble so he picked up his speed.

By the time he got there and the others had joined him the place Kagome and him had called home was nothing, but ash. Inuyasha had entered the house in the feeble hope Kagome was there moments before it completely burned down, but she wasn't there at all. It wasn't until now that he saw the stone purposely put far enough away from the ruins of his home to keep fire from engulfing it as well, a note flapping underneath it.

It was a warning and the whereabouts of where to find Kagome and the captor. Inuyasha didn't understand why they made it so easy to find Kagome, something wasn't quite right.

Shippo cried concerned for his close friend "Wh-Who could've been so cruel? What d-did she do to deserve so much grief?"

Inuyasha stared at the note angrily as Sango came to his side. She was silent a moment as she read the note in his hand.

"Inuyasha, you're not going alone. Especially when Kagome is so far in her pregnancy, you'll need all the help you can get. Keade can watch the kids for us, anyways." Sango said firmly turning to Miroku.

Miroku nodded calling out "Shippo, send word to Keade please. You can meet us on the way."

Shippo sniffled, but said nothing as they heard him run off. Inuyasha turned back to the ruins of his home. He threw the note in the leftover flames lingering in the ruins watching it burn.

"Shippo is going to stay, tell him that Kagome needs a home to come back to. It will also keep him out of the way and the old lady will need him." Inuyasha was certain and too heated to deal with Shippo's emotional side and his smart comments.

"Miroku go with Inuyasha, I'm going to go back and tell Shippo the change in plans. Kirara come." Sango jumped on Kirara's back and hurried off to catch Shippo.

Inuyasha didn't even look back to see if Miroku was following he merely ran off. Kagome and he may have fought a lot, but she was his love, his life, and they were becoming a family. He wouldn't ever admit it out loud to the others though it was already clear to them, but without Kagome he would completely fall apart. Going after the perpetrator was the one thing he could think about right now, he was beyond furious with someone who could do so much.

**Its a fast paced start to a new story, all reviews are welcome! :)**


	2. Buying Time

**Thanks to my anonymous readers no matter how many for reading! I hope to hear some feedback soon, so don't be afraid to let me know what you think!**

Kagome woke up on a cold floor a small cover draped over her to keep her warm. She blinked, her eyes focusing enough to see a figure sitting by the door in the shadows of the room. Red glowing eyes met hers, but the figure didn't move.

"You're awake, good." The figure growled sinister and delightedly "Your husband/mate will be on his way, but little does he know, I gave him the wrong place to meet. The funny thing is he won't know it until it's too late."

Kagome sat up quickly "His keen sense of smell will lead him to me quickly."

"Ah about that, I um took a piece of your clothing and dropped it in a different direction from here and was careful to take the necessary precautions to avoid him catching our sent including a travel down river. I planned it so well because if he does pick it up it will be the evening of the full moon and he as well as you will be at your weakest." The figure smirked, their fangs bared gleaming in the light of the fire gave off.

Kagome snarled at the figure "Who are you? What did Inuyasha have to do with you for you to be exacting such a well thought out revenge?"

"You wouldn't know, would you? It was before the two of you met." The figure moved closer "My name is Kora; I lived peacefully until I ran into your husband/mate. I am a daughter of Fire Dragon Demons; I took over the position as the head of the village after my parents passed away in a war against other demons. Unfortunately for our mortal villagers we lived off of the flesh and blood of their bodies. Then your husband/mate came through in search of something." The female demon stepped into the light her clawed finger longer and sharper than Inuyasha's ever were.

"Is it really that simple, he helped the villagers? That's why you're so angry?" Kagome glared at Kora.

"No, he destroyed my home, took my legs, left me for dead, took my food source, and my honor was taken from me!" Kora's fists clenched tight.

Kagome groaned as a sharp pain shot through her abdomen briefly before diminishing. She didn't like what this could be a prelude to. She couldn't go into labor almost exactly a month early and not in this situation. She could see Kora grimace as she sniffed the air something seemed to have caught her attention.

"If you lost your food source how did you live and find the witch?" Kagome wondered trying to regain Kora's attention to buy her friends time to get to her before something happened.

Kora sneered "Surprisingly she found me, made me a deal, promised to save me, give me back my legs, and let me have my revenge. It came at a price though; the witch basically enslaved me; that is until I killed her. With her dying breath, unfortunately for me, she cursed me, but that part you'll figure out in good time."

Kagome's eyes went out of focus as another flash of things yet to come played out in front of her. The images were blurrier less focused, she could smell a lot of blood, hear someone going crazy while someone held off the threat, she couldn't real get a clear view of everything, but the pain was immense, and then it was all gone. Kora's eyes were probing and angry, but she seemed preoccupied, something disturbing her. Kagome could hear it faintly now, but it was too far away to be able to tell who or what it was. Kora glared at her and then stepped back.

"Make sure she doesn't leave, use brute force if necessary, but be careful not to spill blood. That will lead the half breed here too early." She hissed and was gone, but Kagome could sense the person Lora had talked to watching her and hiding in the shadows.

* * *

Inuyasha sniffed the air, but Kagome's scent had disappeared right before the river, a piece of one of her kimonos hanging on a branch. He had run up and down the bank hoping for any scent with Miroku and Sango on Kirara following him. Then he caught something in the air a scent that wasn't human. His hand flew to the hilt of his Tetsusaiga as he turned in the direction the creature was coming from.

"You won't find her. I won't lead you back to her either, in fact. I'm going to slow you down. I can't risk you getting there too early." Red eyes glowed at him from the shadows.

Inuyasha growled "I'll kill you, where is she?"

The stranger stepped out of the shadows "I won't tell you anything, but this. Her blood enrages me and it's pulsing under her skin makes me crazy. Now time to slow you down."

"Um miss, I wouldn't take Inuyasha lightly when his wife is in danger let alone his family." Miroku warned readying himself to fight "Also we get pretty heated to when it comes to a close friend being kidnapped."

Sango said nothing, but pulled her Hiraikotsu off her back. The woman was silent as she took in each opponent deciding how to handle them.

Then she sneered "The name's Kora, remember it well."

She dodged passed Inuyasha as he swung out Tetsusaiga and lunged at Sango. She barely dodged Hiraikotsu before throwing Sango from Kirara. Unfortunately she couldn't dodge Miroku's staff and it hit her square in the gut. She fell back, but quickly recovered as she spit a fireball at Kirara and Miroku. Inuyasha jumped in the way using his Backlash Wave, but Kora was prepared for this attack using it as a diversion to sneak passed to Miroku claws digging into his back and throwing him into a tree.

"You know our moves. How long have you been studying us?" Inuyasha snarled leaping at her.

She knocked him over in a flash claws digging into his abdomen "Not so fast, it's nice to know you'd rush to your death like that, but you don't get it!"

Her eyes burned like coals on a fire "Your death has to be painful. I can't kill you here either."

The smell of blood began to make her crazed, hungry, she dug deeper into Inuyasha's abdomen and he dropped. She ran for the river, planning to jump in and swim underwater downstream to keep him distant from finding her hideout. She didn't realize Inuyasha getting up until his Blades of Blood had hit her, her curse taking her over, an overload that she barely felt it, but turned to sneer at him as he held his stomach, before she disappeared into the water.


	3. A Curse And A Village Of Bones

**Thanks to princessbinas and jenbeyer86 for your reviews and to my anonymous readers!**

Blood, lots of blood, Kagome could smell it strongly as someone stormed toward her room.

"Mistress Kora, contain yourself! What happened?" the figures stopped Kora in the doorway as she growled her kimono stained with blood.

She snarled as she pushed passed him "Blood, I need blood, the curse is getting to me. I should've been prepared for her human friends, but that husband/mate of hers, he'll pay for making me spill some of my own blood!"

"You reek of Inuyasha's blood and Miroku's!" Kagome growled as she slowly got up the floor.

Kora shrugged before lurking closer "Their not dead if that's what you're thinking. No, I need them alive for the grand show and I need your help with that!"

Kagome bared her fangs "I don't think so! I won't help you at all!"

"You have no choice! How far can you get in your condition anyways?" Kora sneered knowing she had her "I only need a little blood and maybe a nibble."

Before Kagome had a chance to make a break for the door Kora was on top of her knocking her to the ground Kora's eyes fiery as she was careful not to let too much injury happen to her hostage. She bit down on Kagome's arm. Kagome screaming as tearing flesh filled the air. Kora had carefully calculated the bite, but it did little to alleviate her hunger.

The servant from the shadows that had guarded Kagome tried to pull Kora off of Kagome before she could do anymore harm. Kagome stared wide eyed at Kora's bloody face, Kora's eyes more animalistic than before, but she turned on her own servant as he forced her away. Luckily for Kagome, Kora dragged him away, into the hall.

The servant screamed, the sound of tearing flesh once again filled the air, and the smell of fresh blood made Kagome sick to her stomach, not to mention terrified. It didn't take long for the screams to stop, but the sound of Kora feasting on the lifeless body made her feel faint. Kagome looked at her arm, knowing it would most definitely scar, but she had to compress the wound. She tore part of her kimono sleeve and tied it tightly to the wound without a second thought.

Unfortunately for Kora she had made a grave mistake when she let her curse take over her. She had torn flesh; the smell of blood would no doubt catch Inuyasha's attention. She also forgot about her own wounds and clothes still damp with all the blood. Even if Inuyasha was injured, fresh blood would stand out. The only thing she didn't know was how far away Inuyasha was.

* * *

Inuyasha ran along the river's bank trying to catch wind of Kora's scent, or the blood she had on her, but he was having little luck, his own wound slowing him down. Then he caught something faintly hanging in the air and became disgusted. There was fresh blood and lots of it spilt somewhere and then another scent came to him as well mixed with that of the blood.

"Inuyasha, what is it? You seem pretty tense." Sango called from Kirara's back, the others were clearly not going to back down either.

Inuyasha turned to them "Blood, a lot of it, some I'm positive is Kagome's. Kirara can smell it too, see how she cringes at the smell."

Sango nodded and Miroku groaned "How far, I have a bone to pick with that demon."

"I'm not sure, not as far as Kora made us believe it was I'm sure." Inuyasha dashed in the direction of the scent "I'm not waiting around to find out what she's up to either!"

The others followed unsure what they'd come across once they got there. Inuyasha gave no sign of slowing anytime soon, but his wound would only worsen if he kept straining himself. His friend's watched him carefully as he stopped kicking something in the process.

"Bones of a child in the middle of the woods that's odd." Inuyasha growled looking around "Something has been feasting on a village most likely."

"How do you know?" Miroku asked trying to see his friend's face.

Inuyasha was deep in thought now "Before all of us met. I came across a village that needed help. They had a situation where flesh and blood eating demons, dragon demons fed on them, but were careful not to eat too much as if the villagers were cattle. I thought I had saved the people by getting rid of them with Kikyo's help, I guess one survived."

"Kora, but you said her family was always careful when eating." Sango summed up.

"She should've been dead; her legs had been severed thanks to my blades of blood and the way I fought. She's changed though, more powerful, much faster, and she's consuming more than her and her family ever had together if my assumptions are right." Inuyasha glared and walked a little bit more before stepping through a clearing of trees "It was closer than I thought, and each victim has been picked clean, I guarantee it."

Sango and Miroku hopped off Kirara as she landed by Inuyasha. Sango grimaced at the sight of bones and cloth showing in the moonlight, daytime completely gone. Miroku frowned they had no time to bury the dead, but if they came back maybe they could.

"Miroku, if you want you can stay behind and lay to rest the bodies of the villagers, Sango you can help." Inuyasha said his face devoid of emotion "This is my fight. I have to finish what I started all those years ago. I should have made sure she was dead, not just dying. Kikyo and I made this fatal error for these villagers, now Kagome is in the middle of it too."

Inuyasha snarled now as he glared at the lifeless village "My family will not pay for this coward's revenge on me!"

**I'm hoping to put in another chapter real soon since I've been real sick and haven't been feeling up to writing so keep an eye out!**


	4. More To The Past And A Fiery Close Call

**Thanks to all my anonymous readers!**

Kora's curse was that she couldn't control her lust for blood or her hunger for flesh anymore and just the faintest smell might send her in frenzy. Kagome feared that her wound would draw Kora back to her, but Kora had controlled herself to stay away from the room until Kagome's wound had been properly dealt with by her servants. When she came back she was wearing a fresh kimono and glared even more sinister at Kagome than before.

"I have lured your friends in this direction sooner than I had hoped, luckily I have prepared. They should reach here by this evening. I will be in control by then for your husband/mate will be mortal as will you." Kora smirked pacing the floor.

Kagome groaned another pain shot through her back as she sat propped up by the wall before it was gone just as fast like the last time "I haven't slept and the food you gave me was almost inedible. You know all the stress you're causing me isn't going to help."

"On the contrary, it may not help you, but it will definitely help me. It means less struggling and I get to destroy that half breed's happiness before leaving him for dead." She smiled at her malicious idea.

"Why can't you see it's your own fault that you're this way? You wanted revenge and because you were so wrapped up in it you let yourself be cursed." Kagome sighed as she leaned her head back against the wall tiredly.

Kora laughed humorlessly "If it wasn't for him destroying my family, taking that shard, and leaving me for dead this would've never happened! That shard was the real reason for killing us, but that shard kept my father in power and respected by other demons."

"Wait you said shard, right? What shard?" Kagome said shocked, the only shards she had ever heard of were the jewel shards her and Inuyasha collected and got rid of and the fake shards that someone had made.

"It was a special shard mad by some great jewel maker, it had boosted my father's powers tenfold, but it wasn't the great Shikon Jewel, it was a fake that was given to my family as a gift. Inuyasha, that half breed had teamed up with a priestess who destroyed the shard with one measly arrow and spiritual power! In doing so my father was weakened, a jewel given to him to lengthen his life was gone in an instant!" Kora growled "I want revenge for my family!"

Kagome hissed at Kora "You mean to say that he destroyed a fake jewel shard that could have corrupted your father. Those fake jewels poison a demon's mind and in time your father would've killed even you without thought. He may have killed your family, but you enslaved people in your village and ate them. If you were such good demons you would have found a better way to live!"

"Maybe or maybe not, not every demon can change how they live, trust me. My family can only live off one source, the reason we are the last of our kind is either because humans and half breeds killed them or because they tried to change their diet, but other things were like poison in their system! Just because we don't live like others do and because we have to have a certain source of food doesn't mean we actually mean harm and yet we are despised so much! We were fine until your half breed fought for the people!" Kora snarled as she formed a fireball in her hand "I'm done talking, I've got fish to fry!"

* * *

Inuyasha led the others out of the village, after checking for survivors just in case one actually got away. There was no surprise that there actually were no survivors, but leaving the town like that was hard on all of them. Unfortunately, time was of the essences. Kagome probably wouldn't last much longer near Kora with her hunger the way it was. If they stopped long enough to bury the dead it would be too late.

Inuyasha began to run as the others followed on Kirara's back, a familiar scent catching his attention. He found her in the clearing standing on a rock facing away from them. She gave no sign of noticing them, but she was messing with something in her hands. Then they heard her laugh mercilessly as she kept fidgeting.

"Do you really think I'd let you get to her that easily? By the way she is a tasty little thing." Kora didn't turn to them at all as she spoke.

Inuyasha growled "I'll kill you right where you stand! I should have killed you that time, I thought you would be dead in seconds, but I was wrong. My family will not pay for my mistake!"

"Now, now, now, don't you want to know what I know, why I need her alive until tonight?!" Kora said amused by Inuyasha's bitterness.

Sango hopped down from Kirara's back "Inuyasha wait, she has something in her hands."

Kora turned the fireball in her hands now visible "You see she will lead you to me, Kagome I mean. She'll go into labor; I've sensed a slight change in her. When it happens my curse will take over and since she will be human it will be all too easy for me to dispose of her."

"You won't get a chance to touch her and it's still a bit too early for Kagome to go into labor so you won't get what you want! Now die!" Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath "Wind Scar!"

Kora merely smirked jumping from the rock, wings protruding from her back now, and threw the fired ball that was growing in size as it neared the three on the ground "I'm a dragon, I fly, your strikes and power may be strong, but I still have the advantage!"

Inuyasha swung his sword again "Backlash Wave!"

Again Kora's laughs could be heard "I was hoping for that!"

Inuyasha turned throwing his Fire Rat's Robe over the others as his Backlash Wave made tornadoes of fire flinging flames everywhere. He could see Kora above them watching with sadistic glee and as his attack wore off fire all across the meadow circled them.

He tried one last attempt to get Kora as the other two jumped on Kirara's back to get ready to attack as well "Diamond Barrage!"

Diamond shards shot through the air as Kora tried to dodge and she was hit in the shoulder by one shard she couldn't dodge away from in time. Sango used Hiraikotsu as Kora wavered hitting her, but she composed herself mid fall flying away in anger, but pleased Inuyasha was clearly on shortcut to his death in the meadow of fire. What she didn't see was Kirara fly down toward Inuyasha and Miroku catch his hand in time to pull Inuyasha up away from the fiery meadow below. Inuyasha watched as Miroku dropped a suture to the ground and as soon as the flames touched the paper they dispersed leaving a charred field below.

**Kora just is a bit too confident in herself, but too much confidence isn't always a good thing, nor is cockiness.**


	5. Inuyasha's Close And A Request Is Made

**Thanks to jenbeyer86, princessbinas, YamiBakura1988, tn65loverinuy620jd, and Autobotgirl2234 for your reviews! In reply to YamiBakura1988 in my previous story she had been changed due to something with her pregnancy, I haven't quite decided in this story how to explain the change, but I promise I will give an explanation before the end of the story. :D**

Kagome woke up tired and sore. She hadn't heard Kora return nor did she sense her nearby. She probably was out trying to mislead the others to her whereabouts long enough to get what she wanted. One of her servants stepped in the room.

"Excuse me, we were ordered to get a cot made and such. Don't pay us much mind." The servant waved in others as they set things up.

Kagome watched them quietly as she wiped the small sheen of sweat that had formed on her forehead. Then to her surprise they helped her up and to the cot. She was nervous, Kora had something in mind, and she was going to play lead in her plans. Unfortunately, she was in no condition to fight and the full moon would be out tonight just as Kora had figured. All she could do was pray Inuyasha made it to her in time.

The servant spoke up again before she left "Mistress Kora is out for the rest of the day, so don't expect her to come in and bother you while you rest. I know what she did to you, but she wasn't always that way. She used to hate herself for doing what she did to innocent people, but there were things in her past that changed her. We can no longer protect her and stop her insatiable hunger."

"You can't tell from how she speaks, but I believe you. Your words won't stop my husband from killing her though. She has to be stopped." Kagome groaned as a brief sharp pain shot through her.

The servant nodded "Then if he must kill her I hope he will have the heart to not make her suffer. Let her death be swift because she's suffered enough that's all I can ask."

Kagome smiled a sad soft smile for the servant for staying loyal to Kora even though she knew what Kora did and worried for her so much. It was hard not to feel bad for all the servants that had served Kora for so long, soon they'd most likely have to leave find a home in villages nearby if any still lived after Kora's crazy rampages in the past. It was clear on the servant's face that Kora's curse had been a troublesome one, but they believed they could help her. Kagome sighed as the servant left the room without another word her head hanging as if in shame.

* * *

Inuyasha sniffed the air catching Kora's scent, but her scent trailed in three directions. Obviously she was trying to keep them busy long enough for his senses to fail him before he got to Kagome. The full moon tonight would make fighting difficult, but he wasn't one to run away with his tail between his legs because he didn't have his demon power. He paused sniffing the air trying to discern the newest and oldest trail. Then he caught it, the faintest scent of Kagome, and he turned his head trying to find which trail was the source.

Then he smirked as he was sure he caught it "Sango, Miroku, we're going left. Kagome is this way; we'll worry about Kora once we find Kagome."

Sango nodded unsure "And you're sure your senses aren't a mess with the full moon tonight?"

"I am positive, now don't slow me down!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

Miroku sighed "It's been awhile since we went on a trip like this. It makes me reminiscent."

Sango growled as Miroku's hand groped her butt and then turned smacking him. The smack so loud it echoed through the woods. Inuyasha ignored them running off in the direction Kagome's scent had come from without another word.

He wouldn't admit it to his friends, but he didn't know how much longer his demon super senses would last and if they'd make it there before night fall. Inuyasha didn't care anyways, as long as his family was safe. If he'd only stayed with Kagome instead of running off to tell the others what Kagome had seen this would never have happened, at least not in such a way, or would it have? He had been mentally kicking himself since Kagome had been taken and hoped that he could make it up to her, though he wasn't one to give her flowers picked from the field there had to be a way after saving her. He needed to find a way to apologize in his way rather than a lovesick human's. He sniffed the air as he ran his head jumbled with thoughts.

* * *

Kagome felt someone wipe her forehead clean of sweat and opened her eyes. It was the servant from earlier and she seemed concerned. The servant gave her a weak smile and set the cloth she had used beside her. It would take too much energy to move so she lay there uncomfortably as the servant silently kept watch over her.

"Thank you, how long have I been out?" Kagome grumbled as the servant's eyes met hers again briefly.

The servant shrugged a little as she replied "Hours, it's almost night fall. Mistress Kora should be back soon. My job is to tend to you until she arrives."

Kagome gasped as another sharp pain shot through her more intense than the others before "I understand, please do something though. I'm begging you."

"What is it?" the servant frowned unsure what to do.

"If it comes to the worst fate for me, save the baby or babies, I'm still unsure how many I will have, but please do this for me. Get them to their father, have him flee with them." Kagome plead desperately "I know Kora will try to stop you, but think about how guilty and regretful she will be after it's all over."

It was a dirty way to get what she wanted, but Kagome needed to at least save Inuyasha, the baby or babies, and her friends. She could see the surprise and uncertainty wavering in the servant's eyes. Then the servant seemed to nod in understanding.

Kagome smiled tearfully "Thank you, thank you so much!"


	6. Wait What!

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! Thanks to princessbinas for correcting me that it was the New Moon when Inuyasha changes, I can't believe I messed that up, but oh well, we all make mistakes! :D**

As the sun sank closer to the horizon Inuyasha caught the very faintest whiff of Kora's blood. His sense starting to fail him he knew had to move faster, but Kora had distracted them just long enough for her to prolong their quest. He knew Kora was playing the last two encounters merely giving them a glimpse of her well restrained power, a gift she learned know doubt to lull her enemies into a false sense of security and confidence.

"Kora's place can't be much farther, come on guys!" Inuyasha smirked he didn't care about Kora's powers at this point just Kagome.

Miroku was the first to speak up this time "Are you positive because from up here we don't really see anything out of the ordinary, just more forest!"

Inuyasha growled "Just wait soon it won't be hard to spot! Her village was blended with the woods, but at night torches gave way to their location!"

As he said that a smell of smoke became clear and in the trees just a little farther ahead torches were being lit one by one, a challenge to their enemies to try and attack their home. He looked up to see Sango nod and then her eyes go wide before landing beside him. Kirara's fir stood on end and Miroku looked disturbed.

"What did you see?" Inuyasha asked stopping abruptly in his tracks.

Sango clenched her fists tightly at her sides "They carried Kagome out into the back of the main building. Kora's palace or whatever, I think she's in labor like Kora had figured and that they hope to use her to distract you or something. I'm not quite sure, but Kagome looked very distressed."

Inuyasha grounded his teeth and ran off without a word his friend's in tow.

* * *

Kagome fretted as the gently set her still on the cot in the court yard or whatever it was. The servants had look sad almost regretful for what was about to happen, but as soon as they had settled her they disappeared leaving only two of their own behind to care for her.

Her senses had grown dull almost human like she was before the pregnancy and she could see the sun touching the horizon. With no demon blood to help how would Inuyasha, her friends, or she get out of this one alive. Before she could delve into even more worries Kora dropped suddenly in front of her. Scaly red wings just like depicted of dragons spread out from her back giving her almost a gargoyle look.

"Oh goody, you're right on schedule and so is your husband/mate. I finally get to use my real power on him. Do me a favor; don't scream too much it will only quicken your death." Kora hissed licking her lips absentmindedly as a servant next to Kagome caught her attention "Your job, don't let her get away, not like she could, but doesn't mean she won't try. As soon as I start to lose it though, run or you die too."

The servant bowed, after throwing Kagome a sideways glance, as the other silently fidgeted with something, but what she had glinted in the fire light, throwing knives "I will do my job to my best abilities."

"I already have my orders from earlier, I understand. If anyone gets close enough their dead." The second servant stowed away the knives.

Kagome clamped her mouth shut gulping, so Kora would use her to satiate her hunger long enough to finish off the others once the curse took hold. Kagome knew her plan now and understood what her role was, but she would have to make own plan for that time. Suddenly the sharpest pain she had yet and she now knew was a contraction made her gasp tearing up in so much pain. It was then Kora turned around to greet someone forgetting Kagome's presence.

"Hello there, your timing is just perfect." Kora sneered darkly; Kagome didn't need to see Kora's face to know that for a fact there was so much hate emanating from her it was scary.

Kagome peer passed Kora's figure weakly to see not half demon Inuyasha, but black haired, mortal Inuyasha with their friends. She looked shocked at her own hands and touched the top of her head to find her furry ears and claws were gone. Then her eyes returned to her husband across the way. His eyes had slid to her in concern and then back to Kora dark and unfathomable as his hand rested on the hilt of his Tetsusaiga even if he couldn't do much with it in his human state.

Inuyasha smirked as he stepped forward "When you said that Kagome would lead me to you I thought you had something planned, but she's not dead, I guess you're weaker than I thought for a demon."

Kora already had a reply that she quickly hissed at him "I have special plans, my curse can be a great burden and with four snacks, I'll gain my composure enough to finish you!"

Inuyasha and Kagome share a quick look of surprise, but Inuyasha shook it of for now trying to focus on his fight while Kagome began to fret. Kagome touched her stomach surprised wondering how she didn't notice, why she couldn't tell. Then she realized after she had become a half demon she had heightened senses, but she was still learning to control them. She gasped in pain and everyone turned to her as a servant patted her head with a cloth.

Inuyasha took another step forward "Are we going to end this or are you going to threaten me some more and run off?"

Kora's eyes seemed to glitter with excitement as she readied herself "I will end you with pride and joy."

Before anyone could blink, Kora darted at him with lightning fast speed ready to kill in an instant.


	7. The Fight Goes On

**Thanks to jenbeyer86, princessbinas, YamiBakura1988, tn65loverinuy620jd, Autobotgirl2234, Animegirl426, and Tairulz for your reviews! I am grateful that there are so many that enjoy my writing!**

Kagome watched as Kora's claws dug into Inuyasha's stomach and threw him back toward the other. He seemed to have already been injured there prior to their fight and Kora was using that knowledge against him. Inuyasha stood up without a second thought even though they had been fighting for the past few minutes and he could barely land a single hit on Kora. It was then that Kora was beginning to hesitate, her curse surely trying to take over, the smell of blood and feel of it on her hand slowly driving her mad. Then Kagome realized Sango carefully making her way around the scuffle toward her.

Kagome turned to the servant on her right that hadn't moved a muscle, poised to throw one of her concealed throwing knives in seconds "I was really mesmerized by those knives you have. Could I see one, I figure I could keep myself occupied until I died with one of those."

The servant glanced sideways at her and shrugged with a dark smile "Sure, whatever, but if that's your last wish before you die. How can I not oblige."

Kagome saw Sango pause as the servant handed her a knife and with that Sango had called Kirara to her and flew into the sky hoping for a better chance at getting closer to Kagome. Miroku was coming around from the other side of the scuffle between Inuyasha and Kora. The servant on Kagome's right suddenly stood making a split second decision to go after the easier target which was Miroku who seemed as unconcerned as ever with how this fight would go.

"Is that all you got!" Inuyasha growled as he tossed something to Miroku and Kora watched confused which gave Inuyasha the chance he needed to get a good hit in, but in human form it did little damage.

Kora jumped back as Miroku tossed the object to Kagome who caught it in surprise. It was her bow with her quiver of arrows or a new set at least. Before she could do anything she was hit with another wave of pain. The servant threw a knife Miroku's way, but he dodged it using his staff. Now two fights had begun and both fights would be intense.

"Not this time!" Kagome growled as she looked over to see Kora charge at Inuyasha again aimed for the same spot on his stomach quickly setting an arrow on her bow. As she let go the arrow flew through the air surging with spiritual power as it landed in Kora's out reached clawed hand, the skin basically looking like it was melting around the arrow.

Kora screamed in pain pulling the arrow out and turned in Kagome's direction, but Inuyasha wouldn't give her the chance to touch Kagome, he managed to throw a stone roughly the size of his own hand at Kora's back. She whirled around, Kagome momentarily forgotten, and charged at Inuyasha hastily.

Kagome took this chance to turn her attention to the other fight. Sango had managed to throw Hiraikotsu at the servant who narrowly escaped the attack while still managing to throw a knife toward Miroku. Of course Miroku dodged the knife, but this time he had been cut in the process. There was a cut in his sleeve and blood lightly soaked his fingertips as he gripped is arm. Then there was loud rush of air close to Kagome as Kirara swooped down allowing Sango a chance to jump off her sword in hand.

"Sango be careful, she's got more tricks up her sleeve." Kagome warned her friend as the servant smirked darkly.

The servant laughed bitterly "Oh is that your lover I just hurt? Don't worry it wasn't fatal, this time."

Miroku joined Sango quickly "Let's see how you do against the two of us."

Kagome quickly took an arrow from her quiver sticking it in the servants leg "Let's make this fair since your good at running, hence your knife throwing."

The servant was about to attack her, but Sango put the sword to the servants throat "If you value your life, I'd sit and watch."

The servant snickered and merely jumped back, but with effort thanks to Kagome's spiritual arrow "No thanks, I'd rather be of some help and have fun than sit there like my friend next to that half breed!"

Kagome could care less about the servant now that Miroku and Sango had a better chance, but she had lost sight of Kirara. Then she saw Sango signal something with her hand and Kirara dropped out of nowhere latching her jaw on Kora's shoulder.

"Gah! Let me go you stupid cat!" Kora's claws dug into Kirara before she sent Sango's friend flying off to the side.

Inuyasha had taken this distraction as a chance to knock Kora to the ground. Inuyasha looked tired and could already hardly stand, blood still coming from his stomach, a split lip, scratched up arms, and gasping a lot. Kora though had the wound on her arm from the arrow and the bit in her shoulder from Kirara slowing her down, but her aura had changed. There was no way any of them would make it until sunrise at this point. Then Kagome decided something as the two fights went on and she forced herself up. The servant on her left trying to stop her as she weakly stood.

Inuyasha froze and so did everyone else and Kora turned hunger clear in her eyes. No one spoke and only Kora moved closer, but then she stopped seeing what Kagome was holding, three arrows in her bow. Kagome gasped and looked down briefly as her water broke, but Kora took this chance to move toward her. As Kagome looked up Inuyasha was between Kora and her and Kora's claws dug into his stomach her claws coming out his back and threw him out of the way. Kagome quickly let go of the arrows set in her bow and the three imbedded themselves in Kora's skin.

Everyone gaped at Kora as she dropped, one arrow in her chest, one landed in the center of her forehead, and the other in her stomach. Then Inuyasha slowly got up and so did Kora, but both were weak and Kora hadn't given up. Sango and Miroku began their fight with the servant again as the other servant charged in front of Kagome seeing the resolve in Kora's eyes. The curse fully took over Kora.

Kora's curse controlling her, she had no trouble moving forward and she snatched the servant who protected Kagome up and flew her across the courtyard. Kagome slumped to her knees, closing her eyes as she listened to Kora tearing apart the servant as she screamed. It wasn't long before she felt something drop on her shoulders that she opened her eyes. Inuyasha looked down at her with some relief, but then his gaze became cold and hard as it switched to Kora who was now lumbering toward them drenched in blood.

Then she could feel it, she hadn't known how long they had been fighting in the courtyard, but she felt a change. She gasped in pain and then felt two pairs of hands hoisting her up. Inuyasha's eyes flicked to her only for a second before his hand set on his Tetsusaiga and Kora sneered.

"Come on Kagome, we're getting you out of here." Sango sighed as they hoisted Kagome on Kirara's back.

"Get her to old lady Keade's place. I'll be there soon enough." Inuyasha growled "Let's finish this Kora!"

Then Kora's face changed a little surprised and angry. Sango hopped on Kirara's back with Kagome and the lifted into the sky. That's when Kagome saw it the first rays of sun coming up on the horizon and glanced down to see Inuyasha's hair change color. She knew it from the feeling she had and the sight of the sun gave her some relief.

"Miroku, make sure you both get back safe!" Sango called down and Kagome felt bad leaving them behind.

It was Miroku's reply that he called out that kept her calm though "You can count on it! This will be nothing, but a piece of cake from here on out!"

Miroku seemed to have the right attitude; confidence would be their key to success.


End file.
